1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide color photographic photosensitive material (hereinafter sometimes simply referred to as a xe2x80x9cphotosensitive materialxe2x80x9d), and more particularly, it relates to a silver halide color photographic photosensitive material that is excellent in whiteness degree and is excellent in production stability, performance stability with respect to long-term storage in an unexposed state, and performance stability with respect to fluctuation of processing conditions of the photosensitive material. It further relates to a silver halide color photographic photosensitive material that can provide a preferred whiteness degree in highlight portions immediately after developing process and can maintain a preferred whiteness degree in highlight portions after storing under a high humidity condition, and also relates to a silver halide photographic photosensitive material that is improved in white background and color resolving power of a colored cyan dye, has an enhanced color reproduction range, and is excellent in faithful reproduction property. The invention also relates to a process for forming a color image using the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silver halide color photographic photosensitive materials have been widely used as materials for stably providing a high quality image at low cost, but the users"" demands for high image quality, qualitative stability and high productivity are being increased. As for the demand for high image quality, improvements in whiteness, color reproducibility and sharpness are required, and as for the demand for qualitative stability, improvements in production stability, stability in long-term storage in an unexposed state and stability in performance on developing process are required for the photosensitive materials. With respect to the improvement in productivity, increase in processing rate is demanded.
White background is important in photographic photosensitive materials for direct viewing, such as color paper. In an image having white background in a large proportion, there are cases where impression of an image is largely changed by changing a light source for viewing the image, and therefore, such white background is demanded that is stable against the light source. As one measure for improving quality of white background, unnecessary coloration is decreased as far as possible, and for example, reduction of fogging of a silver halide emulsion, reduction of remaining coloration of a sensitizing dye and an irradiation preventing dye, and prevention of attachment of contamination of a processing solution to the photosensitive material are exemplified. Another measure for improving the quality of white background is that the color is adjusted with a coloring matter having a complementary color with respect to the unnecessary coloration.
As one measure for reducing the unnecessary coloration, an amount of a binder in a hydrophilic colloid layer constituting the photosensitive material is decreased to reduce adsorption of remaining coloration of a sensitizing dye and an irradiation preventing dye and contamination of a processing solution. When the amount of the binder, such as gelatin, is decreased, such an adverse effect occurs that the strength of the film is reduced. The adverse effect can be avoided by decreasing an amount of a lipophilic photographically useful component (hereinafter referred to as an oil soluble component) in the photographic constitutional layers. As a method for decreasing the oil soluble component, for example, the amount of a high boiling point organic solvent used as a solvent of, for example, a dye-forming coupler is decreased. However, the reduction of the coupler solvent causes such a problem that the coloring property is lowered, and image fastness of the formed dye is deteriorated. Therefore, an alternative technique is being demanded.
As another measure for improving quality of white background, there is such a method that the color is adjusted with a coloring matter having a complementary color with respect to the unnecessary coloration. For example, it has been known that in the case where so-called resin coated paper, which is obtained by coating a paper support with a water resistant resin containing a white pigment, is used, a blueish pigment, such as an ultramarine blue pigment, is added to the water resistant resin layer. However, this method has such disadvantages that the necessary amount for adjusting the color is too large, and the brittleness of the support is deteriorated, and therefore, an alternative technique is being demanded.
Color print photographic materials have been widely used as a method for forming an image that can easily provide a color image at low cost. It is natural that a color print having good image quality is desired, and four items of characteristics, i.e., an image density, gradation, color balance and whiteness in highlight portions, are considered as characteristics that largely influence the quality of the color print material.
As a method for adjusting the whiteness of highlight portions among the characteristics, a method of adjusting whiteness of a support, and the method of adjusting whiteness of a hydrophilic colloid layer constituting a photographic constitutional layer are generally employed. For example, examples of the method for improving the whiteness include a method, in which a white pigment or a fluorescent whitening agent is added to the support or the hydrophilic colloid layer to improve the whiteness, and a method, in which blue tone is applied to antagonize yellow stain to avoid yellow stain, whereby a neutral color is obtained to make whiteness that can be viewed by human eyes.
However, the whiteness of highlight portions is fluctuated by the nature of the other photographic constitutional elements and the method of processing.
In recent years, photographic photosensitive materials of high image quality that can be quickly processed is demanded as a part of improvements of service for users and a measure for improving productivity. In order to deal with the demand, such a quick process is generally practiced that a photographic photosensitive material containing a high silver chloride emulsion (hereinafter sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9chigh silver chloride print materialxe2x80x9d) is processed for a coloration development time of 45 seconds, whereby the total process from the start of the developing step to the completion of the drying step is carried out within about 4 minutes (for example, COLOR PROCESS CP-45X produced by Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd.). The quickness of the quick developing process of the high silver chloride print material cannot be satisfactory in comparison to the quickness of image production of other color image production methods (such as an electrostatic transfer method, a thermal transfer method and an ink jet recording method), and a super quick process is demanded that provides such a level that the total process time from the start of developing step of the high silver chloride color print material to the completion of the drying step is less than one minute.
Various studies and attempts for measures for improving the applicability to the super quick process have been made in this field of art to realize the demand. For example, as measures for improving the applicability to the super quick process, it has been investigated that (1) a high activity coupler and a coupler having a coloring dye having a large molecular extinction coefficient are employed to reduce the coated amount of organic materials, and a coated amount of a hydrophilic binder is reduced, and (2) a silver halide emulsion exhibiting a high developing rate is employed. Furthermore, it has been known that a silver halide emulsion layer having the lowest developing rate (corresponding to a layer containing a yellow coupler in a conventional color print material) is coated at a position that is farthest from the support to improve the quickness of development, which is disclosed, for example, in JP-A No. 7-239538 and No. 7-239539.
In the case where the quick process is to be carried out, quality deterioration in whiteness of highlight portions is liable to occur as described in the foregoing.
It is considered that the reasons therefor are as follows. Fogging is increased by increase of activity caused by increasing the rate of development of the silver halide emulsion and increasing the activity of the developer solution. A part of a sensitizing dye contained in the photosensitive material remains in an image after the developing process caused by shortening the water washing time to cause coloration (referred to as remaining coloration), whereby the minimum density (Dmin) is increased. Coloration on the white background occurs by desilvering failure and remaining matters in the photosensitive material caused by shortening the desilvering time.
Various earnest investigations have been made in this field of art for avoiding the increase in density on the white background due to the super quick developing process. Examples thereof include the methods for improving the whiteness, such as the method of adjusting the whiteness of the support and the method of adjusting the whiteness with the hydrophilic colloid layer constituting the photographic constitutional layers, which are described in the foregoing. In addition to these methods, examples of the method for suppressing the fogging and the remaining coloration and for obtaining a low density Dmin include a method disclosed in JP-A No. 6-202291, and examples of the method for suppressing the remaining coloration include a method disclosed in JP-A No. 6-329936, such as the use of a water soluble diaminostilbene fluorescent whitening agent and the use of a sensitizing dye having high hydrophilicity.
Print materials are demanded to provide high image quality immediately after processing, and furthermore demanded to maintain the high image quality obtained immediately after processing even after storing for a long period of time.
As the image storage property, it is important to maintain whiteness in highlight portions, in addition to the fastness of the color image. In particular, upon carrying out the quick process, colorless substances remain in the photosensitive material in a large amount after processing. There are cases where the print obtained after processing is colored with the remaining matters causing time-lapse coloration during long-term storage, particularly storage under high humidity, and therefore, techniques for decreasing the coloration during long-term storage are demanded.
The quickening of the development process as a measure for improving the applicability to the super quick process as described in the foregoing often accompanies deterioration of the image quality, and in particular, this is considerable constrain upon attempting the super quick process. The particular deterioration upon attempting the super quick process is deterioration of the whiteness of highlight portions. The deterioration of the whiteness is cased by the following reasons. Fogging is increased by increase of the developing activity. A part of a sensitizing dye contained in the photosensitive material remains in an image after the developing process (referred to as remaining coloration), whereby the minimum density (Dmin) is increased. Coloration on the white background occurs by desilvering failure and remaining matters in the photosensitive material. The whiteness also largely depends on a light source for viewing.
Various earnest investigations have been made in this field of art for avoiding the problems associated with the super quick developing process. Examples of a method for suppressing the fogging and the remaining coloration and to obtain a low density Dmin include methods disclosed in JP-A No. 6-39936, No. 6-59421 and No. 6-202291, examples of a method for suppressing time-lapse increase of image staining include methods disclosed in JP-A No. 7-140625 and No. 5-341470, and examples of a method for suppressing the remaining coloration include the use of a water soluble diaminostilbene fluorescent whitening agent and the use of a sensitizing dye having high hydrophilicity, which are disclosed, for example, in JP-A No. 6-329936. However, these are not yet satisfactory.
Furthermore, the high silver chloride print material is inferior in color gamut in bright regions to other color image production methods (such as an electrostatic transfer method, a thermal transfer method and an ink jet recording method). The color gamut is important characteristics in color prints and image forming systems. The color gamut is an index of a color region that can be formed by using combinations of the prescribed coloring agents. It is desired that the color gamut is as large as possible. The color gamut of the image forming system is mainly controlled by the absorption characteristics of a set of coloring agents used for image formation. In the image forming system, three or more kinds of coloring agents are typically used, and typical examples thereof include cyan, magenta and yellow in the conventional subtractive image forming method. It is general that the image forming system further contains an achromatic color, such as black.
The ability for forming an image containing a particular color is restricted by the color gamut of the image forming system and a material used for image formation. Therefore, the color region that can be utilized for image reproduction is restricted by the image forming system and the color gamut that can be formed by the material. It is often considered that the color gamut becomes maximum by using a so-called xe2x80x9cblock dyexe2x80x9d. It is suggested in xe2x80x9cThe Reproduction of Colorxe2x80x9d, 4th edition, by R. W. G. Hunt, p. 13 to 144 that the optimum color gamut is the subtractive trichromatic system using three kinds of theoretical block dyes, and it is obtained by using a method, in which the blocks thereof are separated at about 490 nm and 580 nm. The suggestion is considerable but is not satisfactory from various reasons. In particular, there is no actual coloring agent corresponding to the suggested block dyes.
Various embodiments of the concept of the block dye are advanced by xe2x80x9cBrightness and Hue of Present-Day Dyes in Relation to Colour Photographyxe2x80x9d, Photo. J., vol. 88b, p. 22 (1948), by M. E. Clarkson and T. Vickerstaff. Three kinds of example shapes, i.e., a block, a trapezoid and a triangle, have been provided by Clarkson and Vickerstaff. The authors concluded, contrary to the suggestion by Hunt, that a trapezoidal absorption spectrum is preferred in comparison to a vertical side block dye. The dyes having a trapezoidal spectrum herein are also theoretical but cannot be actually available.
Both the commercially available dyes and the theoretical dyes are finally studied by xe2x80x9cThe Color Gamut Obtainable by the Combination of Subtractive Color Dyesxe2x80x94Optimum Absorption Bands as Defined by Nonlinear Optimization Techniquexe2x80x9d, J. Imaging Science, vol. 30, p. 9 to 12. The author thereof, N. Ohta, covers the existing dyes and indicates in this publication that the existing curve of a typical cyan dye is the optimum absorption curve of a cyan dye from the standpoint of the color gamut.
The invention has been developed for solving the problems associated with the conventional techniques as described in the fore going to attain the following objects.
A first object of the invention is to provide a silver halide color photographic photosensitive material excellent in white background, and to provide a silver halide color photographic photosensitive material that provides stable white background irrespective of a viewing light source. It is also to provide a silver halide color photographic photosensitive material excellent in performance stability upon long-term storage in an unexposed state and in performance stability against fluctuation in processing conditions, and to provide a silver halide color photographic photosensitive material excellent in applicability to quick process.
A second object of the invention is to provide a silver halide color photographic photosensitive material that can provide a preferred whiteness degree in highlight portions immediately after a developing process and can maintain the preferred whiteness degree of highlight portions after storage under high humidity conditions.
A third object of the invention is to provide a silver halide color photographic photosensitive material that can reduce coloration on white background of a high silver chloride print material containing the super quick process to obtain a color print that is satisfactory from the standpoint of image quality, and to provide a silver halide color photographic photosensitive material that can reproduce the faithful color in a bright region superior to the other color image formation methods.
A fourth object of the invention is to provide a process for forming an image using the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material of the invention.
As a result of earnest investigations made by the inventors, it has been found that the foregoing and other objects of the invention can be accomplished by the following silver halide color photographic photosensitive materials and the following processes for forming an image using the same.
A first aspect of the present invention provides a silver halide color photographic photosensitive material comprising, on a reflective support, at least one yellow-coloring photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer, at least one magenta-coloring photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer, at least one cyan-coloring photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer, and at least one non-photosensitive, non-coloring hydrophilic colloid layer, reflective density A(xcex) for wavelength xcex at an unexposed portion of the material after a color development treatment being 0.08 or less for 450 nm, 0.10 or less for 550 nm, and 0.08 or less for 650 nm.
A second aspect of the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the first aspect, wherein at least one of the hydrophilic colloid layer and the silver halide emulsion layers comprises at least one of high boiling point organic solvents represented by the following general formulae (A) to (F):
RaOOC(CH2)mCOORbxe2x80x83xe2x80x83General formula (A)
wherein Ra and Rb each independently represents a linear or branched alkyl group having from 4 to 10 carbon atoms, and m represents an integer of from 2 to 10,
RcOOC(CnH2nxe2x88x922)COORdxe2x80x83xe2x80x83General formula (B)
wherein Rc and Rd each independently represents a linear or branched alkyl group having from 4 to 10 carbon atoms, and n represents an integer of from 2 to 10,
ReCOO(CH2)pOCORfxe2x80x83xe2x80x83General formula (C)
wherein Re and Rf each independently represents a linear or branched alkyl group having from 3 to 24 carbon atoms, and p represents an integer of from 2 to 10,
C(Rg)(Rh)(Ri)(OH)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83General formula (D)
wherein Rg represents an alkyl group or an alkenyl group, Rh and Ri each independently represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group or an alkenyl group, and the total carbon number of the groups represented by Rg, Rh and Ri is at least 10,
Xxe2x80x94((CH2)qxe2x80x94O(CO)Rj)rxe2x80x83xe2x80x83General formula (E)
wherein X represents a 5- to 7-member saturated hydrocarbon group, q represents an integer of from 0 to 2, r represents an integer of from 1 to 3, and Rj represents a linear or branched alkyl group having from 4 to 16 carbon atoms, and
YOxe2x80x94C(COORk)(CH2COORl)(CH2COORm)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83General formula (F)
wherein Rk, Rl and Rm each independently represents an alkyl group, an alkenyl group or an aryl group, and Y represents a hydrogen atom or an acyl group.
A third aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the second aspect, wherein the hydrophilic colloid layer comprises a color mixing prevention layer, and the color mixing prevention layer includes at least one of the at least one of high boiling point organic solvents represented by the general formulae (A) to (F).
A fourth aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the first aspect, wherein the reflective density A(xcex) for wavelength xcex at the unexposed portion after the color development treatment is 0.07 or less for 450 nm, 0.09 or less for 550 nm, and 0.07 or less for 650 nm.
A fifth aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the fourth aspect, wherein, after a red-exposing process and the color development treatment, reflective density C(xcex) for wavelength xcex at a cyan-colored portion satisfies the following conditions (1) and (2):
0.04xe2x89xa6(C(425)xe2x88x92C(min))/(1xe2x88x92C(min))xe2x89xa60.10xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
0.09xe2x89xa6(C(530)xe2x88x92C(min))/(1xe2x88x92C(min))xe2x89xa60.15xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
wherein C(min) represents a minimum density in a wavelength range from 400 to 700 nm, given that cyan density for a wavelength that provides a maximum density of cyan coloration is 1.0.
A sixth aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the fifth aspect, wherein at least one of the at least one cyan-coloring photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer comprises at least one compound selected from compounds represented by the following general formulae (PTA-I) and (PTA-II): 
in which: one of Zc and Zd represents xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90 and the other represents xe2x80x94C(R13)xe2x95x90, and R13 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; R11 and R12 each represents an electron attracting group having a Hammett""s substituent constant "sgr"p of 0.2 or more, and the sum of the "sgr"p values of R11 and R12 is 0.65 or more; X10 represents a hydrogen atom or a group that is releasable by a coupling reaction with an oxidized product of an aromatic primary amine color developing agent; Y represents a hydrogen atom or a group that is releasable by the color development treatment; and R11, R12, R13 and X10 each may be a divalent group that bonds with a polymer chain or a multimer, which is at least a dimer, to form a homopolymer or a copolymer.
A seventh aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the fifth aspect, wherein at least one of the at least one cyan-coloring photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer comprises at least one of compounds represented by the following general formula (IA): 
in which Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 each independently represents a substituent, and Z represents a hydrogen atom or a group that is releasable by a coupling reaction with an oxidized product of an aromatic primary amine color developing agent.
An eighth aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the first aspect, wherein the reflective density A(xcex) for wavelength xcex at the unexposed portion after the color development treatment is 0.06 or less for 450 nm, 0.07 or less for 550 nm, and 0.05 or less for 650 nm.
A ninth aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the first aspect, wherein density ratios of the reflective density A(xcex) for wavelength xcex at the unexposed portion after the color development treatment satisfy the following conditions (I) and (II):
xe2x80x831.0xe2x89xa6A(550)/A(450)xe2x89xa61.4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
0.6xe2x89xa6A(650)/A(450)xe2x89xa61.2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
A tenth aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the first aspect, wherein at least one of layers constituting the photosensitive material includes pigment.
An eleventh aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the tenth aspect, wherein the pigment comprises at least one pigment selected from the group consisting of indanthrone pigment, indigo pigment, triarylcarbonium pigment, azo pigment, quinacridone pigment, dioxazine pigment and diketopyrrolopyrrole pigment.
A twelfth aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the first aspect, wherein at least one of layers constituting the photosensitive material comprises at least one of magenta couplers represented by the following general formulae (M-1) and (M-2): 
in which: RM1 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; RM2 and RM3 each represents an alkyl group; RM4 and RM5 each represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group; JM represents xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRM7COxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRM7SO2xe2x80x94, and RM7 represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group; RM6 represents an alkyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an alkylamino group or an arylamino group; and XM represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a group that is releasable by a coupling reaction with an oxidized product of a color developing agent, and: 
in which: R represents an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group; RM1 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; L represents xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; and X represents a hydrogen atom or a group that is releasable by a coupling reaction with an oxidized product of a developing agent.
A thirteenth aspect of the present invention provides a silver halide color photographic photosensitive material comprising, on a reflective support, at least one yellow-coloring photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer, at least one magenta-coloring photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer, at least one cyan-coloring photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer, and at least one non-photosensitive, non-coloring hydrophilic colloid layer, chromaticity at an unexposed portion of the material after a color development treatment satisfying the following condition (A):
91xe2x89xa6L*xe2x89xa696, 0xe2x89xa6a*xe2x89xa62.0, xe2x88x929.0xe2x89xa6b*xe2x89xa6xe2x88x923.0xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(A).
A fourteenth aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the thirteenth aspect, wherein at least one of the hydrophilic colloid layer and the silver halide emulsion layers comprises at least one of high boiling point organic solvents represented by the general formulae (A) to (F).
A fifteenth aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the fourteenth aspect, wherein the hydrophilic colloid layer comprises a color mixing prevention layer, and the color mixing prevention layer includes at least one of the at least one of high boiling point organic solvents represented by the general formulae (A) to (F).
A sixteenth aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the thirteenth aspect, wherein the chromaticity of the unexposed portion after the color development treatment satisfies the following condition (B):
91xe2x89xa6L*xe2x89xa696, 0.3xe2x89xa6a*xe2x89xa61.6, xe2x88x928.0xe2x89xa6b*xe2x89xa6xe2x88x924.8xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(B).
A seventeenth aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the thirteenth aspect, wherein the chromaticity of the unexposed portion after the color development treatment satisfies the following condition (C):
93xe2x89xa6L*xe2x89xa696, 0.3xe2x89xa6a*xe2x89xa61.6, xe2x88x928.0xe2x89xa6b*xe2x89xa6xe2x88x924.8xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(C).
An eighteenth aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the thirteenth aspect, wherein at least one of layers constituting the photosensitive material includes pigment.
A nineteenth aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the eighteenth aspect, wherein the pigment comprises at least one pigment selected from the group consisting of indanthrone pigment, indigo pigment, triarylcarbonium pigment, azo pigment, quinacridone pigment, dioxazine pigment and diketopyrrolopyrrole pigment.
A twentieth aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the thirteenth aspect, wherein at least one of layers constituting the photosensitive material comprises at least one of magenta couplers represented by the general formulae (M-1) and (M-2).
A twenty first aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material comprising, on a reflective support, at least one yellow-coloring photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer, at least one magenta-coloring photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer, at least one cyan-coloring photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer and at least one non-photosensitive, non-coloring hydrophilic colloid layer, a chromaticity of an unexposed portion after a color development treatment satisfying the following condition (B), and a reflective density C(xcex) for wavelength xcex at a cyan colored portion after a red-exposing process and a color development treatment satisfying the following conditions (1) and (2):
91xe2x89xa6L*xe2x89xa696, 0.3xe2x89xa6a*xe2x89xa61.6, xe2x88x928.0xe2x89xa6b*xe2x89xa6xe2x88x924.8xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(B)
0.04xe2x89xa6(C(425)xe2x88x92C(min))/(1xe2x88x92C(min))xe2x89xa60.10xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
0.09xe2x89xa6(C(530)xe2x88x92C(min))/(1xe2x88x92C(min))xe2x89xa60.15xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
wherein C(min) represents a minimum density in a wavelength range from 400 to 700 nm, given that cyan density for a wavelength that provides a maximum density of cyan coloration is 1.0.
A twenty second aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the twenty first aspect, wherein a chromaticity of an unexposed portion after a color development treatment satisfies the following condition (C):
93xe2x89xa6L*xe2x89xa696, 0.3xe2x89xa6a*xe2x89xa61.6, xe2x88x928.0xe2x89xa6b*xe2x89xa6xe2x88x924.8xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(C)
A twenty third aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the twenty first aspect, wherein at least one of the at least one cyan-coloring photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer comprises at least one compound selected from compounds represented by the general formulae (PTA-I) and (PTA-II).
A twenty fourth aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the twenty first aspect, wherein at least one of the at least one cyan-coloring photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer comprises at least one of compounds represented by the general formula (IA).
A twenty fifth aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the twenty first aspect, wherein at least one layer of the layers constituting the photosensitive material includes a pigment.
A twenty sixth aspect of the present invention provides the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to the twenty fifth aspect, wherein the pigment comprises at least one pigment selected from the group consisting of indanthrone pigment, indigo pigment, triarylcarbonium pigment, azo pigment, quinacridone pigment, dioxazine pigment and diketopyrrolopyrrole pigment.
A first aspect of the present invention provides a process for forming a color image, the process comprising the steps of: preparing the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to any one of the first, thirteenth and twenty first aspects; scan-exposing the photosensitive material with a light beam modulated based on image information; and thereafter, subjecting the photosensitive material to a color development treatment.
A second aspect of the present invention provides a process for forming a color image, the process comprising the steps of: preparing the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to any one of the first, thirteenth and twenty first aspects; converting image information to halftone dot information; and scan-exposing the photosensitive material with light source units based on the halftone dot information, the light source units including at least three light source units that emit mutually different wavelengths of light, at least one of the light source units including a light source selected from laser light sources and light emitting diodes.
A third aspect of the present invention provides the process for forming a color image, the process comprising the steps of: imagewise exposing the silver halide color photographic photosensitive material according to any one of the first, thirteenth and twenty first aspects; subjecting the photosensitive material to a color development treatment; thereafter, subjecting the photosensitive material to at least one of desilvering, water washing, and stabilization; and subsequently, drying the photosensitive material to form the color image, wherein the color development treatment includes a duration of from 3 to 25 seconds, and the process for forming a color image includes a duration from commencement of the step of subjecting the photosensitive material to a color development treatment to completion of the step of drying of from 10 to 100 seconds.